Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to blending telephony services with an Internet protocol multimedia subsystem using a gateway.
Description of the Related Art
Feature servers provide services such as call waiting and voicemail to Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) networks. Gateways that communicate between communication servers and IMS networks may have to use proprietary protocols to utilize advanced services provided by feature servers.